King Bob-omb
King Bob-omb, sometimes referred to as Big Bob-omb, is a boss that first appeared in the first 3D Mario game, Super Mario 64, including its DS remake. He is the first boss in the game, beaten for the very first Power Star in Bob-omb Battlefield. He wears a crown, declares himself the Bob-omb king, and is located on top of the level's mountain.He sports a mustache, yellow feet and hands, a large crown and blue arms and legs. In Super Mario 64 DS, it is Yoshi not Mario who first defeats him. History Super Mario 64/''Super Mario 64 DS'' .]] In ''Super Mario 64, the star can be collected once Mario has thrown the boss three times, which is achieved by grabbing him from behind. In the DS game, Mario can defeat him in the same way, but for Yoshi's star, the player must throw the Bob-ombs the boss sends back at him, again three times. You have to battle him twice in the DS version. The first star you play as Yoshi and you need to swallow some Bob-ombs and spit them back at it and he'll bounce around the arena. If doing this with another character, you need to throw the Bob-ombs at him but it's much easier to pick him up and throw him while avoiding said Bob-ombs King Bob-omb has unique dialogue for each character you approach him as. In the second fight with him, Yoshi is unable to beat him because this fight unfolds just like the battle in the original game. You need to pick him up from behind and throw him which is something Yoshi cannot do. If you come in as Yoshi, it's recommended you pick up a Cap to beat him. In the DS version, it's notable that King Bob-omb is much more obsessed with his moustache whereas in the N64 version he has no particular interest. ''Mario Kart DS Big Bob-omb reappears as the fifth boss in the Mission Mode of ''Mario Kart DS. In this battle, Wario is the character whom is the playable one. When the battle begins, Big Bob-omb stomps on the ground making two Item Boxes appear on each side of him and a single Bob-omb behind him. Wario must get to an Item Box before he gets to the Bob-omb, or the Item Boxes disappear and Wario moves elsewhere and does the same. Once he gets the Bob-omb, he gets his Bob-omb and throw it at Wario. Wario must then get out his Bob-omb item and heave it at Big Bob-omb. Wario must then quickly get the Item Box before the Bob-ombs explode. He must then move out of the way and Big Bob-omb finally falls quickly through the Bob-omb or Wario goes back up. Wario must do this three times in total to complete the mission. ''Mario Baseball'' series In the Mario Baseball series, he appears as a type of pitch thrown in the Bob-omb Derby. Also in the Bowser Castle stage, he appears in the Koopa Clown Car throwing Bob-ombs. ''Mario Party'' series King Bob-omb makes a minor appearance in the Mario Party series. He first appears in the Mario Party 2 board map, Mystery Land. A statue of him can be found buried in the sand at the center portion of the board. King Bob-omb does not appear again until Mario Party 5, where he appears in the mini-game Defuse or Lose. In this mini-game, the characters were required to work together as a team to prevent a set of fuses from reaching King Bob-omb. If the fuses react with him, a large explosion will occur, eliminating the losing team with a bunch of Bob-ombs. King Bob-omb made a final appearance in Mario Party 8, where he appears in the mini-game You're the Bob-omb. When the character selects the correct wire, King Bob-omb will detonate, causing the losing character to fly off the screen. King Bob-omb reappears in ''Mario Party 9'' as the main boss in Bob-omb Factory. In Super Mario Party, He appeared as the main hazard of King Bob-omb's Powder-Keg Mine, and will blow up if his counter reaches zero. When that happens, anyone inside the court will lose half of their coins. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam King Bob-omb appears in this game as a minor antagonist. He was stationed on top of Mr. Brrr where he was tasked to keep the Marios and Luigi from reaching the top. When the heroes do make it to the top, King Bob-omb engages them in a timed battle. If Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario fail to defeat King Bob-omb in four minutes (or doesn't counterattack his attacks to extend the time), then King Bob-omb will self-destructed taking out himself, Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. If at least one member survivies, the party will not gain any experience points or coins. However there are certain ways to survive the explosion such as using the Boo Biscuit or using the card that makes the damage heal you Gallery File:BigBobombParty9.png|''Mario Party 9 BigBob-ombSM64.png King_Bob-Omb!!!.png 250px-MPSR_King_Bob-omb.png MP9_Big_Bob-omb_Bust.png MLPJKingBobomb.png }} de:König Bob-omb it:Re Bob-omba fr:Roi Bob-omb nl:Big Bob-omb fi:Big Bob-Omb Category:Bob-ombs Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Bosses in Super Mario 64 Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Bosses in Mario Kart DS Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Villains Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Koopa Troop Category:Male Characters